happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Blast from the Past
'Another Blast from the Past '''is an episode of HTFF. It is a fan-made sequel of Blast from the Past. Roles Starring * Sniffles Featuring * the Ants Appearances * Lumpy * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Prehistoric Sniffles * Season 1-2 Sniffles * Sniffles' parents * Chrono Plot The episode picks up after ''Blast from the Past, where Sniffles kills his past self and is alerted by Lumpy to come with him. They arrive at the scene where Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy were killed by the merry-go-round. Sniffles uses his time machine to go back in time to the first episode. He winds up in the episode where he is first introduced, and is baffled with how long his snout used to be. The past Sniffles approaches the anthill and meets his demise, giving Sniffles a new task. Sniffles travels back in time to prehistoric days. He sees his past self from a few minutes ago about to eat a prehistoric ant, so he stops him. Then he warns the other Sniffles about all the suffering that will be caused if ants and anteaters become enemies. After watching his past self leave with the time machine, Sniffles pats the ant on the head and goes back to the present. Once reaching his destination, Sniffles discovers that the Ants have evolved into advanced, powerful beings who have enslaved the population. Sniffles is attacked by his future self, who blames him for the consequences of this, when both end up being captured by the Ants and are forced to build an anthill pyramid. The future Sniffles uses his past self as a distraction while he runs to the time machine, escaping just in time while the other is tortured horribly. Sniffles once again reaches the past, but this time he lets the ant be eaten. Upon returning to the present, one of the Ants crawls into the time machine. The ant aims to prevent Sniffles from ever being born, doing so by killing his parents with the machine just as they were about to marry. Back in the present, Sniffles starts to fade from existence. He hurries to build a new time machine to undo his fate. Somehow this spawns into the creation of hideous ant-anteater hybrids. Lumpy comes in to see Sniffles as one of these creatures, stomping him to death before hiding in the time machine. He activates it and creates another future where the world is populated by Lumpy clones. Lumpy, in an attempt to go back to the past, accidentally destroys the machine, so he decides to just live in this future. Back in the past, Chrono sees an abandoned time machine and gives it a test run. He gets stuck in a time vortex, passing by an elderly Sniffles who tells him to beware. Moral "Learn from past mistakes." Deaths # Sniffles past self is crushed by the time machine. # Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy die the way they did in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. # Original Sniffles dies the way he did in Crazy Ant-ics. # Sniffles' parents are crushed by the time machine. # Sniffles, being turned into an ant-anteater hybrid, is stomped to death by Lumpy. Trivia * This episode contains references to three canon episodes (Blast from the Past, Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, and Crazy Ant-ics). * Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles were briefly shown as slaves of the Ants. * The ending reveals how Chrono became a time traveller (though his time watch wasn't shown, it is assumed that he or Sniffles invented it). * A joke is made about Sniffles making fun of his Season 1 self's longer nose. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Sequels Category:Time travel episodes